


Blood Doesn't Make a Family.

by JasxXx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dont tell me because I know and I dont care what you think about it, F/F, F/M, I wont be mad promise, I'll add more tags, Like, M/M, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Max Lightwood - Freeform, Multi, Robbery, Robert Lightwood - Freeform, This is a AU!!!, Violence, Wrecking Houses, dont read it, if you dont like it, lydia branwell - Freeform, thats fine, there will be other characters, who doesnt die because fuck that, yes everyone is basically dating each other congrats for realizing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasxXx/pseuds/JasxXx
Summary: Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus were one big family. They robbed, stole, and burglarized together. They loved, cared, lived for one another. They protected, defended , killed for one another. they would die for eachother.





	1. Jace.

 

Jace Wayland lived off blood. He loved watching it drip from mouths and noses of anyone who wronged him and sometimes,just for fun. They like to pretend Jace was the leader of the group but they were all equal, a family. If they all didn't want to do something, then none of them did. His blonde hair hung in his eyes until his bruised knuckles pushed it to the side. Jace's eyes,one blue and the other blue and brown,always had a black ring around one of them. His smile was something wicked and if it wasn't aimed at someone he loved, whoever saw it, probably wounded up dead. Jace wore black fingerless gloves, a tshirt, and a pair of ripped jeans, different colors on different days but never strayed. Jace had a signature leather jacket, that sometime ended up on Clary Farichild.He had Rune tattoos. The whole gang knew. It was the way for everyone on the outside to know that they were family and not to be fucked with.

Jace Wayland loves Clary Fairchild,Fray for short. He loved her red hair, her eyes that changed from green to brown or a mix of the two. He loved her like she was the air he needed to breathe and although he loved the others, he loved her the most. Jace would hurt anyone who hurt Clary.

Simon Lewis. Jace liked to kiss and flirt with him until Simon blushed so hard he looked like an apple. Jace loved his curls,one hung down on his forehead and Jace liked to push it away. Jace liked to be with Simon alone, in Simon's room. The outside world thought Jace was with Clary only but everyone in their tight group knew but no one seemed to care. That's just how it was. Jace would hurt anyone who hurt Simon.

Alec Lightwood, the closet thing he had to a brother. He loved how Alec acted tough in front of others but would come home with something for everyone to eat. Alec was like the family Dad, who made sure everyone ate and took care of them when they were sick, or if they fought someone and ended up bloody themselves, he would patch them up. Jace loved that too. Alec had a leather jacket that matched Jaces except Alec's had Bane's on the shoulder. Jace would hurt anyone who hurt Alec. 

Magnus Bane was someone who came to their group later on. Alec brought him in and he never left. Jace would never say it out but he loved Magnus. He loved that Magnus was never afraid to be himself no matter what. He loved how much Magnus loved Alec. He loved that Magnus took care of them all. He would never say it tho, but if someone hurt Magnus' feelings and Alec,although very rarely, wasn't there, Jace was the first one who's fist flew. He would bloody a face to bits because no one hurts his family. Magnus was family. He would hurt anyone who hurt Magnus.

Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister. He loved her to bits. Izzy although she was an adult, sometimes, very rarely showed a childish demeanor. Jace loved her because she reminded him that there could be hope and innocence in this world. However, Izzy was a expert with a whip, make no mistake, people who made Izzy mad, didnt walk away. Jace wouldn't let them anyways. Jace loved Izzy's hair. He would never admit it but when Izzy is down, he'll sneak into her room and he'll braid it over and over while she rants to him, until she feels better. Everyone knows but no one says anything. Jace would hurt anyone who hurt Isabelle.

Raphael Santiago. Jace loved him. Raphael was always grumpy if Simon or Izzy weren't around. Rapha loved Izzy, and his Simon, so he loved Raphael. He loved that even though Rapha fights until someone dies, still believes in God and going to heaven one day. Jace doesn't believe it but he's glad Raphael does. Jace loves that Rapha steals expensive suits because he always want to look nice if they go out but when they are home is in sweatpants. He would hurt anyone who hurt Raphael.


	2. Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update! My charger on my fucking computer broke and I still havent replaced it but I was able to use my mom's shitty computer for a while! All the Love, J.

 

Clary Fairchild, Fray for short. Clary Fray wasn't always in this gang of friends, not until the accident. That was when Jace and Izzy found her, homeless and alone. Jace had a soft heart for the pretty girl and so she stayed even though she drove Alec mad when she first arrived. Clary liked to draw, anything and everything with whatever was there at the time. If you looked in her studio you'll find drawings of the gang doing simple things like sleeping, reading, or watching tv. Clary, sometimes in Jace's leather jacket, wore old shirt that Isabelle didn't wear anymore, or a few new ones when the gang would go to the mall for everyone's birthdays. She had jeans that she ripped holes into, big enough that you can see her left tigh and her right knee, with fishnets, and her favorite pair of boots with a heal that would sometimes dent the heads of her enemies. She had red hair that looked like fire and eyes that changed from green to brown. Her rune tattoos were much newer then everyone elses' cept Magnus and Simon. She had less than everyone else but Simon who only had two. She loved them though. Se loves that they were the only ones to have them.

Clary Fray loves Jace Wayland more than anyone else. She needed him to survive. She needed him in order to breathe. She loved how strong he was. How he doesn't let anyone hurt the gang. She loves how soft he is when they are alone, how people on the outside would never understand or see. He was gentle. She loved his blonde hair, his eyes. Clary Fray loves Jace Wayland.

Clary Fray loves Isabelle Lightwood. She loves Izzy in many ways. As much as she loves Jace, sometimes she just need a woman's touch and that was when Isabelle came in. They would go to Izzy's room and steal kisses and cuddle untill they fell asleep or until Rapheal and Simon wanted her. She loves Izzy because even though Izzy was killer with a whip, and bloodied faces more than Clary can count, Isabelle never got a drop of blood on her. Isabelle had a style that she stole for. Clary loves Isabelles red lips and her smile. Clary Fray loves Isabelle Lightwood. 

Clary Fray loves Simon Lewis. He was like a brother to her. After the accident, she pulled away from him until Jace found her and made her better. She was the one who brought Simon into the group even though no one else liked him at the time but slowly they accepted Simon and it's been history every sense. Clary loved Simon's glasses, and how he spoke Spanish and English in every sentence he spoke. Simon loved Isabelle, which made Clary love him even more. Clary loved listening to Simon sing and play his guitar even if it was broken and just lightly out of tune. Clary Fray loves Simon Lewis.

Clary Fray loves Rapheal Santiago. She loves that he loves Simon and Isabelle and is always looking out for them. He would never admit he loved her back, that they were family but she knew it in the little things he did. He made sure she was warm and never left when she was alone. Rapha never made her feel uncomfortable about anything. If he noticed that she was looking a little sad, he'd sit with her and hold her hand for a while, they wouldn't speak but she was always grateful and he knew. She loved that he would make the gang dinner every Friday to relieve Alec and Magnus even just for one night of worrying. She loved how much Rapheal believed in God and how much he knew God loved him, no matter who told him otherwise, which resulted in Jace punching out a priest and that wasn't a good day for the gang. Clary Fray loves Rapheal Santiago.

Clary Fray loves Magnus Bane. She loved that Magnus was so himself with no regrets. She loved that he took care of everyone when everyone would forget to even breathe. He was kind and gentle but could box like no other. She loves Magnus' mohawk. She loves how Magnus never pushed Alec or anyone really to do anything they didn't want to. That was the rule. All for one or none at all. Clary loves to watch Magnus dance and sing. She loves to watch Project Runway with Magnus because he always made comments that made her laugh. Clary Fray loves Magnus Bane.

Clary Fray loves Alec Lightwood. She loves that she got to watch him grow into himself and become happy with who he is. Alec was like a brother to her. Clary always took it personally when Alec was hurt or upset and Jace and Magnus usually always beat her to it but she would kill anyway who hurts Alec. Clary loves how Alec prefers a bow and arrow over a gun but carries one nonetheless but she's never seen him use it. Clary Fray loves how Alec wears sweaters with holes and a jacket with his boyfriend's last name on it. Clary Fray loves Alec Lightwood.


	3. Isabelle.

Isabelle Lightwood. She had jet black hair and tanned skin. She spoke three languages and she loved her whip. She had long legs and her lips were practically stained with red lipstick. She always wore high heels and had a snake bracelet. She never left the house unless she had a outfit to kill. Like the rest of the gang, she had Rune tattoos. One of them on her chest which always got the eyes of men who thought they had a chance with her. Isabelle Lightwood was quick and steady. She knew three different ways to kill someone with just her pinky. Isabelle was the middle child of the the Lightwoods. The only girl. Isabelle was smart and she loved letting people know it.

Simon Lewis. She loves his hair and his glasses that are tapped in the middle. She loves that Simon was the only one who asked first and punched later, sometimes it came in handy. She loves to listen to Simon sing. It makes her calm, he was the calm she needed. Izzy loves Simon's eyes and hands. She loves how Simon leaves marks on her body for only them to see after they've been together. Isabelle adores Simon Lewis.

Raphael Santiago. She loves his at home curls and him in a wife beater and sweats. She loves the suits he steals because he can't stand the thought of someone thinking he's cheap. Izzy loves listening to him sing in Spanish when he cooks for them. She loves his love for Simon and his love for her. She didn't think she'd ever love anyone the way she loves Simon. Then one day came when Rapheal ran by them after somehow managing to steal a Gucci suit. No one knows how but they hid him anyway and it's been the three of them ever since. Isabelle adores Rapheal Santiago. 

Clarissa Fairchild. She loves her red fire hair. She loves her lips. Izzy loves Clary's drawings. Izzy loves how Clary always has a first aid box. She loves that Clary knows how to stitch them up. Izzy loves Clary's softness in her voice, in her life. Izzy loves that Clary tells horrible puns that only dads would know. Sometimes Izzy needs a woman's touch and that's why she loves Clary because Clary understands. Isabelle adores Clarissa Fairchild. 

Alexander Lightwood. Alec, her older brother. Grouchy, loveable Alec. She loves his smile and the way he lights up when they decide to stay home and watch movies and play games. Twister is her favorite. If Alec wasn't three years older than her, she'd think they were twins. She loves that Alec is skilled with a bow and arrow because sometimes guns and knifes are boring and Izzy likes to shake things up. Izzy loves Alec more than anyone but Max in this world, this love was different from Simon and Raphael. Isabelle adores Alexander Lightwood. 

Jace Wayland. She loves his soft voice when she's sad. She loves his love for Clary and Simon. She loves his brass knuckles and is always the one to get the ice after he has a fight. She was the closet one to having a medical degree. She loves Jace's voice when he sings too. He only sings when he thinks no one is listening and she happened to get home early one day. Izzy loves Jace's ability to beat everyone in guitar hero without even paying attention. She swears he cheats. Isabelle adores Jace Wayland. 

Magnus Bane. Izzy loves the way he flows through the things he does. She loves that Magnus will never change for anyone. She loves that Magnus can break all the bones in someone's hand with basically the snap of his own fingers. Izzy loves that Magnus loves playing Monopoly and that's only because he wins every single time and Alec doesn't talk to him for the rest of the night. Magnus shares her views on fashion and gossip. She loves it. He's her go to guy. Isabelle adores Magnus Bane.


End file.
